


as it was

by iccampfire



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Minor Kim Yongsun | Solar/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iccampfire/pseuds/iccampfire
Summary: Seulgi spots her the moment she walks into the wedding hall.“She’s still so beautiful.” is the first thought that enters Seulgi’s mind. And judging by the way everyone seems to stop and stare, she’s pretty sure that everyone is thinking it too.Or, Seulgi and Irene meet again.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 87





	as it was

Seulgi spots her the moment she walks into the wedding hall.

“She’s still so beautiful.” is the first thought that enters Seulgi’s mind. And judging by the way everyone seems to stop and stare, she’s pretty sure that everyone is thinking it too. Her hair is still long like the last time they met, her eyes still as big, round and full of wonder as she takes in the massive venue. Another girl, petite, with a huge smile and bleached blonde hair links arms with her, and Seulgi fights against the weight that has formed on her chest.

“Joohyun.” she whispers to herself, the name once again foreign to her tongue but a name she’s repeated in her head endlessly.

Seulgi watches as they take a seat on the opposite side, and wonders, “How did she meet Yongsun? Has she met Byul? Are they close? How come they’ve never crossed paths again?”

Seulgi knows it’s rude to stare, after all, she was the one that would always remind her… but even after all this time, Seulgi couldn’t help it. Even after all this time, Seulgi couldn’t help but be captivated by her.

“Yah… what a pretty couple.” is what breaks the spell. “Aren’t they, unnie?”

“Yeah, she is.” Seulgi replies, stealing one last glance before looking at Sooyoung. Sooyoung who now has a smirk plastered on her face.

“Do you know them?”

“Sort of. Well, one of them. It’s a long story.”

Sooyoung’s face lights up and Seulgi knows she’s already said the wrong thing. “Ok, great! Cause weddings are boring so you can tell me all about it.”

Seulgi sighs, she knows there’s no point in trying to argue with the younger girl. She lets Sooyoung put her arm around her shoulder and drag her to their seats right before the ceremony begins. Seulgi tries to pay attention, to focus on the brides, but her mind is swimming with Joohyun. Her mind matching every detail from today to the Joohyun she remembers from years ago.

“I think she’s prettier now.” is all Seulgi can conclude.

Suddenly, Seulgi’s body feels warm, as if she’s under a microscope and she’s sure there are eyes on her. She tries to ignore it, but eventually, the discomfort is too much and she turns around, only to see, Joohyun laughing at something her companion said. “Maybe it was someone else,” Seulgi thinks.

* * *

“Wait, so this is the girl you’ve pining after since forever?? The girl you said you weren’t over and wouldn’t date me for??” Sooyoung asks as they make their way around the wedding reception.

“Sooyoung, keep your voice down! And, if I remember correctly, you were the one that didn’t want to date me!”

“Cause you were obviously so heartbroken! I could see it in your eyes, unnie. But now that I think about it, it would’ve been really gross if we dated huh? But anyway, I get why you were so in love with her. She’s really pretty. Like, I’m pretty but she’s *really* pretty. When was the last time you saw her?”

“We ran into each other… I guess two years ago? I was so shocked that by the time I realized I wasn’t dreaming, she had to leave because she was in a hurry.”

“Well, you’ll get another chance tonight!” Sooyoung grins.

"I doubt it, I don’t think she even knows I’m here and-“

“Seulgi?” a voice asks behind her.

Seulgi stops thinking, most probably stops breathing that Sooyoung has to grab her by the shoulders and turn her around. She blinks, once, twice, before she lets out a quiet, “Joohyun?”

“Hi.” the girl in question offers a small smile to the duo.

“Hi, I’m Sooyoung. This loser’s roommate.”

“I’m Joohyun. I’m- Seulgi’s- I mean, I’m Solar’s friend.”

“When she snaps out of it, can you tell her I’ll meet her by the bar? By the way, you’re really pretty. Don’t worry, Seulgi thinks so too.”

Seulgi suddenly pictures murdering Sooyoung in fifty different ways but then, Joohyun chuckles, and Seulgi decides that the tall demon can live another day.She finally has the guts to look at Joohyun straight ahead and Seulgi’s heart does that stupid flip that it hasn’t done in years.

“How are you, Seulgi-ya?”

“I’m doing okay. You? Are you living in Seoul now?” Seulgi manages to get out.

“Yeah, around eight months now.”

Seulgi wants to ask, “Why didn’t you contact me? Did you look for me? Did you forget about me? About us?” but instead all she says is, “How’s Yerimie?”

“She’s good, she’s graduating from uni this year.”

“Wait, really?? She was still such a small girl when I last saw her.”

“Yeah, time flies so fast. Before I know it, she’ll be moving to Seoul and messing up my apartment.”

Seulgi says nothing after that. It’s not that she has nothing to say to the girl standing before her, it’s that she has way too much to say. She wants to share everything, she wants to ask her about everything but where does she even begin?

“Joohyun, I-“

“Hyunnie!” Seulgi doesn’t miss how Joohyun smiles at the nickname, how the blonde girl gives her the drink and easily rests a hand on Joohyun’s back. “Here’s the champagne you wanted! And guess what! Oh- I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”

“No, I was just leaving.”

“Seulgi-ya…” Joohyun says quietly, quietly enough that Seulgi can pretend she didn’t hear it.

“It was nice seeing you again, Joohyun-unnie. Nice meeting you…?”

“Seungwan.”

“Nice meeting you, Seungwan.” Seulgi says, before making a beeline to the bar. Sooyoung looks at her with a “So, what happened??” type of look and Seulgi says nothing, grabs a shot of tequila and then another.

Sooyoung grabs her hand before she can take a third, and pulls her away. “That bad, huh?”

“I’m an idiot, Sooyoung. How could I be so selfish? She’s obviously happy.” Seulgi says, casting a glance at Joohyun who has her arms linked to Seungwan once more. “I moved on first, you know. I started dating a couple of weeks after she left. Well, I tried. Then I kept trying to date. Why can’t I let her do the same? Why does it hurt me to see her like that? Fuck- I’m so stupid.”

“I know I always say you are… but you’re not. Come on, let’s congratulate the happy couple, have some dinner, drinks, and dance. Take your mind off it.” Before she can even respond, Sooyoung is pulling her away again.

* * *

“Sorry, was that my fault?”

Joohyun shakes her head, and watches as Seulgi practically sprints to the bar towards a waiting Sooyoung. “Just bad timing.”

Seungwan snorts, “Your whole relationship is all about bad timing.”

_Joohyun notices Seulgi even before the wedding hall even opens to let guests in._

_“She’s as pretty as I remember.” Joohyun thinks, her mind going back to the last time they ran into each other. In the pharmacy. With Joohyun sick with the flu from the sudden work trip to Korea, her hair in a messy bun and in sweatpants. While Seulgi, on the other hand, looked like a goddess. “Seungwan!”_

_“Yes, Joohyun-unnie?”_

_“I need to retouch my make-up. Will you come with me?”_

_“You look fine!”_

_“Please?” Joohyun pouts and grabs Seungwan’s arm, fully aware that there’s no way Seungwan could say no to her._

_By the time she’s done, half an hour has passed, mostly filled with Seungwan grumbling and assuring Joohyun that she looked perfect. But still, Joohyun couldn’t take any chances. As she enters the now open wedding hall, she subtly takes a look around, trying to catch a glimpse of the girl with the cutest smile she’s ever seen._

_She knows she might be blocking the entrance, and she knows that people are looking at her, but she doesn’t really care. There’s a person she wants to see and she’s determined to make up for last time._

_“Unnie, why aren’t you moving? Come on, let’s take our seats.” Seungwan says, linking their arms together._

_“Let go of me,” Jooyhun teases, “People will think we’re a couple.”_

_Seungwan rolls her eyes, and instead hugs Joohyun’s arm tighter._

_As they walk, Joohyun tries to piece it all together. “She can’t be in Solar’s side… they would’ve met. Or Solar would have mentioned her. So does that mean she’s Byul’s friend? How come they’ve never crossed paths again?”_

_Joohyun snaps out of it when she sees the taller girl from the corner of her eye, with an arm around Seulgi, dragging the girl to her seat. Joohyun smiles to herself, Seulgi still looks so cute, so pretty, and still bearlike._

_She knows she shouldn’t stare, after all, wasn’t she the one that always told Seulgi it was rude to do so? But Joohyun couldn’t help it. Seulgi had her back towards her, but there was still something about her that radiated warmth and light. After all these years, Seulgi had the exact warmth that Joohyun needed._

_“Is that her?” Seungwan asks when she catches Joohyun staring. “She’s cute.”_

_“I know.”_

_Seungwan laughs, “Is that why you had to retouch your already perfect make-up? You’re so whipped, unnie.”_

_“Yah! I’m not!”_

_“Why are you blushing then? Hmm? Your ears are turning red!”_

_“You’re so lucky there are witnesses here so I can’t kill you.”_

_Seungwan stops. “Yah… must you be so scary.”_

_Joohyun finally laughs at that, and when she turns to look back at Seulgi, Joohyun swears she just missed Seulgi looking back at her._

_And Joohyun tries to stop the butterflies that erupt in her chest, knowing, well, hoping, that Seulgi has seen her too._

_“Oh my god, just go talk to her.”_

_“But she’s with her friend! I don’t want to interrupt!”_

_“You haven’t seen her in years! I’m sure her friend will understand.”_

_Seungwan rolls her eyes, “Just go up and say hi! I’m gonna get a drink, okay? Then if you guys stop talking or it looks awkward, I’ll just get you.”_

_Joohyun makes her way forward, her heart beating like crazy in her chest. Seulgi’s friend, the tall one, spots Joohyun first, and before Joohyun can feel embarrassed or intimidated, the girl gives her a small smile so fast she’s sure even Seulgi missed it._

_“Well, you’ll get another chance tonight!” the girl says._

_“I doubt it, I don’t think she even knows I’m here and-“_

_“Okay, it’s not or never.” Joohyun thinks, before taking a deep breath and saying, “Seulgi?”_

_Joohyun wants to laugh at how Seulgi stops moving, at how her friend has to grab her by the shoulders so they can face each other._

_Seulgi’s “Jooyhun?” was so quiet, if she hadn’t seen Seulgi’s lips moving, Joohyun would have thought she imagined it._

_The tall girl - Sooyoung - introduces herself and excuses herself to the bar, Joohyun tries not to dwell so much on the last thing she said. “By the way, you’re really pretty. Don’t worry, Seulgi thinks so too.”_

_“How are you, Seulgi-ya?”_

_“I’m doing okay. You? Are you living in Seoul now?”_

_“Yeah, for almost eight months now.” Joohyun wants to say more, she wants to tell her, “I wanted to tell you I was coming home. I wanted you to pick me up at the airport. But I don’t know if you want that. I don’t know if you still want me.”_

_“How’s Yerimie?”_

_“She’s good, she’s graduating from uni this year.”_

_“Wait, really?? She was still such a small girl when I last saw her.”_

_“Yeah, time flies so fast. Before I know it, she’ll be moving to Seoul and messing up my apartment.” Joohyun smiles, because she knows how much Yerim loved - loves - Seulgi. She makes a mental note to tell Yerim that she finally saw Seulgi again._

_Seulgi says nothing after that but Joohyun is patient. She understands how weird it must be considering this was their first actual conversation in almost five years. She’s trying to find the right words to say to convey everything that’s happened while they were apart._

_“Joohyun, I-“_

_“Hyunnie! Here’s the champagne you wanted! And guess what! Oh- I’m sorry, did I interrupt something?”_

_Joohyun forces a smile and thinks, “Of course Seungwan would swoop in now.”_

_“No, I was just leaving.”_

_“Seulgi-ya…” Joohyun says quietly, but she isn’t sure if Seulgi heard it._

_“It was nice seeing you again, Joohyun-unnie. Nice meeting you…?”_

_“Seungwan.”_

_“Nice meeting you, Seungwan.” Seulgi says, and all Joohyun can do now is watch her walk away._

* * *

“Congratulations!” Sooyoung and Seulgi say as they crush the couple into a group hug.

“Thanks you two!!” Byulyi says, grabbing Seulgi into a headlock.

“You guys are such a great couple,” Sooyoung says, “MoonSun is going to rule the world!”

“Yongsun, thank you so much for marrying Byul. Now, our apartment won’t be so gross all the time since she’s finally moving out.” Seulgi says, still trying to escape from Byul’s headlock.

“Yah!! What did you say!!”

Seulgi laughs, “But really, we’re so happy our little Moonbyul found an angel like you.”

“Speaking of finding angels,” Byulyi wiggles her eyebrows at her now-former roommates, “Yong here has a lot of cute friends! So go mingle!”

“Seulgi-unnie already found someone she likes.” Sooyoung smirks.

Byulyi lets go of Seulgi and grabs her by the shoulders, “Oh my god, finally! Who??”

“Uh…”

“Tell me, tell me!” Byulyi says, practically shaking poor Seulgi.

“Yah, Byul, don’t force her. With your luck, you might just jinx it!” Yongsun says.

Byulyi sticks her tongue out, “Excuse me, I think I have the best luck in the world. After all, I’m married to you.”

Sooyoung and Seulgi fake gag at that, while Yongsun blushes and hits her wife repeatedly.

“Marriage changed you.” Sooyoung shakes her head.

“Yah, but good luck with Yong’s friend, Seulgi-ya! Let me know if you need me to put in a good word for you!” Byulyi shouts as Sooyoung and Seulgi disappear again into the crowd.

* * *

“JOOHYUN! SEUNGWAN! I’m so glad you made it!!”

“Yongieeeee!” Joohyun shouts, as she envelopes her friend in a hug.

“Congrats you two!!” Seungwan says, joining Joohyun and Yongsun, and pulling Byulyi in too.

“I’m so glad you both finally decided to move back to Seoul.”

“We couldn’t stay away from our favorite college roommate.” Seungwan winks and matches it with some finger guns.

“Yah, are you flirting with my wife?” Byulyi fake glares.

Joohyun laughs, “Don’t worry, it wasn’t effective when we were in university, and it definitely still isn’t now.”

“HEY!”

“Don’t worry, Wannie. I’m sure you’ll find someone who feels the same way about you too.” Yongsun says.

“Wait! To Clarify! Because I don’t want Byul to kick me out or to murder me, I never liked Yongsun!”

“You don’t like me?”

“I mean! Not in that way! Of course I like you! You’re one of my best friends! I mean, I never flirted with you for real! You’re still very pretty but- I’m not-”

Then the trio bursts out laughing.

“Ah, Seungwan. Still as sweet and innocent as ever.” Byulyi says, patting the girl on the back.

Seungwan crosses her arms and huffs. “You guys are mean.”

“Just cause we love you,” Yongsun replies, “Maybe you should try your greasy lines on someone here? Byul has a lot of pretty cool friends.”

Seungwan throws a mischievous smirk toward Joohyun, shifting the attention away from her, “Yong! Do you remember the girl Joohyun was crazy for in college? The one she left behind in Seoul?”

“Yeah? Why? OMO! Is she here? Who?? Is she one of my older friends? My work friends? One of Byul’s?” Yongsun bounces excitedly.

Before Seungwan can say anything else, Joohyun covers the blonde’s mouth with her hand, “Okay, that’s all for now! See you both later! Enjoy the rest of night, love you, bye!!” and drags a fussy Seungwan away from the couple.

* * *

Dinner has just begun and the newly weds are enjoying their reprieve, watching as guests mingle and enjoy themselves.

“Hey Yong?”

“Yeah, Byul?”

“About the girl Joohyun left behind in Korea… did she ever mention a name?”

Yongsun shrugs, “No, never even showed us a picture. But she was in love with someone from high school, but by the time they confessed, she was leaving for university.”

“Like, they confessed and then Joohyun was in the airport the next day? That type of thing?”

“Yeah! Exactly, like that! Wait, how did you know that?”

“It’s kinda funny, because in the nine years since I’ve known Seulgi, she’s only brought it up once and she was drunk then. It was when you got back and we were celebrating cause you finally agreed to go out on a date with me-“

“Dork.”

Byulyi continues, “and I asked if she wanted to go on a double date with her then girlfriend.”

“The one she said no to right?”

“Actually, her exact words were something like, sorry, Byul, the only girl I’m going to introduce to you is the one who has my heart. And sadly, she’s all the way in Canada and I haven’t seen her since the day I watched her leave in the airport.”

“OMO! So you mean?”

Byulyi nods and points at Seulgi who is now talking animatedly with Sooyoung over dinner. “My best friend and roommate of nine years,” then points at Joohyun who is grabbing another drink with Seungwan at the bar, “has been in love for who knows how long with your college best friend.”

Yongsun smiles brightly, she’s seen so many people confess to Joohyun, but the girl has never given anyone the time of day. She had always hoped that Joohyun would find love, or that whoever she was holding out for would come back. But finding out that it was Seulgi? That was even better. Seulgi was always so kind, and was a great friend to Byulyi. If anyone is a good match for Joohyun, it’s definitely Seulgi.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” Yongsun asks, as she watches the two girls on opposite sides of the ballroom.

“Time to get our friends togetheeeeer~” Byulyi singsongs.

* * *

“Okay, single ladies! It’s time to get your butts out of those chairs for the bouquet toss! Since there are so many of us here tonight, we’re gonna divide it by Byul’s friends first then Yong’s okay?” the host, and the couple’s good friend from high school, Wheein announced. “Up, up! Let’s go! Yah, Seulgi and Sooyoung! I see you!”

Seulgi groans, “Do I have to?”

“YES! You’re still hella single! Now get your butt up here!” Byulyi shouts from her position on the stage. (Yongsun sees a particular head perk up at the mention of Seulgi’s lack of lovelife but chooses not to say anything.)

Her friends are gather below and Byulyi notes exactly where Seulgi is standing at the edge of the circle. “Perfect.”

“By the way, this round has a little twist. It’s a process of elimination. Basically, we’re going to keep throwing Byul’s bouquet and the last woman standing has the privilege of dancing with one of Yong’s friends. Okay, everyone, get ready!”

Byul turns her back to the crowd, and on the count of three throws it weakly behind her. Hyejin catches it quickly and raises the bouquet in celebration.

“Yah! Throw it harder next time!” Seulgi shouts from the back and Byulyi can’t help but smile to herself.

Four throws later and they’re down to Seulgi and Sooyoung, the latter of the two looking visibly miffed that she has to go through with this. Byulyi notes that Seulgi is behind her on the right, and gets ready to throw it to the left side where Sooyoung is standing.

“This is it!” Wheein shouts as she hypes the crowd up, “Three, two, one!”

The crowd screams in anticipation, Sooyoung screams, Byulyi turns around, and a confident Seulgi struts around, waving the bouquet in the air.“CONGRATS, SOOYOUNG-AH! IT’S ALL YOU!”

“And in a stunning turn of events, with Seulgi literally pushing Sooyoung aside, Sooyoung is the loser!” Wheein announces but Yongsun clears her throat, “I mean, the winner! Because Yongie here has lovely friends and Sooyoung will be very lucky to dance with any of them- Anyway, friends of Yong please gather in front!!”

Wheein passes the mic to Hyejin, so she can take her place with the rest of Yongsun’s friends at the front of the stage.

Joohyun sees Wheein move further out from the crowd, “Interesting.”

Yongsun winks and turns around while Seungwan practically vibrating beside Joohyun. “I just want to get this over with.”

Joohyun looks at Wheein, who seems disinterested in the game, Hyejin is about to count down the crowd and Seungwan is getting ready to jump.

“3, 2, 1!”

“Wan- wait!”

But it’s too late, as soon as Yongsun throws it, Seungwan jumps up to grab it.

“YES!!! I’M OUT!!” she cheers.

But Hyejin laughs, “Congratulations, Seungwan! You’ve just won a dance with Sooyoung!”

“Wait- what?”

“If you listened carefully, we said the twist applied in the first round. Not this one. So anyway, Sooyoung, come back here!”

Seungwan groans and Joohyun pats her on the back reassuringly. “Hey, at least Sooyoung is cute.”

“Should I talk to her about Seulgi for you?”

Joohyun’s pat on the back turns to a slap earning a yelp from the younger girl. “Don’t. You. Dare.”

* * *

“Operation Slow Dance was a bust.” Yongsun sighs. “I thought with those two on the dance floor, they’d gather enough courage to talk to each other! But Seulgi was glaring dagger at Seungwan the entire time! Plus, greasy Seungwan just had to drag Joohyun to the dance floor too.”

“Okay, okay. New plan. Time to begin Operation Eliminate Seungyoung or Soowan. What’s better?” Byulyi shakes her head to help her focus, “Goodbye Sooyoung and Seungwan.”

“Yah… you make it sound like we’re going to murder them.”

* * *

“This is a little too easy.” Yongsun thinks as she takes a seat in between her two college friends. “Guys, let’s have a toast!”

“To your married life?” Seungwan offers.

Yongsun shakes her head, “To us! To Joohyun, Seungwan and Yongsun but also to Irene, Wendy and Solar! Three Korean kids thrown together in Canada, who survived uni, survived the move back to Korea and who are going to survive whatever life throws our way. Cause we got each other!”

“CHEERS!” they shout, clinking glasses and downing the rest of their drinks.

“Seungwan, come, let’s get more drinks!”

“Why just her and not me?” Joohyun pouts.

“Your heels look painful so I just want you to rest first.” Yongsun defends.

“These are nothing! Plus, Seungwan’s heels are just as high.” Joohyun says, standing up and linking arms with the two girls as they make their way way to the bar. “Let’s go get drinks!”

As they approach the bar, Byulyi gives her wife a, “What is she doing here?” kind of look.

“I forgot Joohyun gets even more clingy when she drinks!” Yongsun whispers as she gets closer. “And where’s Sooyoung? You were supposed to bring her here too!”

“She was! But you guys were taking a while so she went back to Seulgi! We already took like two shots.” Moonbyul groans holding her head, “I forgot that girl can drink anyone under the table.”

“Okay, okay, new plan.”

* * *

“Seungwan! There’s a rip in my dress, can you help me fix it? I got a kit right here, we can fix it in the restroom.”

Seungwan shrugs, “Why are you asking me? Joohyun is the one that knows how to fix it, not me.”

“Yah, Yong, since when have you been so clumsy? Come here, I’ll help you.” Joohyun takes Yongsun by the hand to lead her to the restroom.

“You’re lucky it’s your wedding night or I would have murdered-“

“What’s going on?” Joohyun asks, seeing Sooyoung standing over Byulyi who is fanning the girl’s dress.

“She spilled champagne on my dress! Yah! Since when did you become as clumsy as Seulgi-unnie?” Sooyoung says, wiping the wet spot. (Byulyi, despite her fear of scary Sooyoung, tries not to get excited at the way Joohyun’s eyes light up at the mention of Seulgi.) “What are you two doing here?”

“I ripped my dress on the dance floor.” Yongsun smiles sheepishly.

“Are you both drunk? I swear, Yong, you’re never the clumsy.” Joohyun sighs as she starts fixing the slight tear.

Sooyoung looks at the couple, then at Joohyun, then back at the couple again. She groans and mumbles under her breath. “These idiots.”

* * *

“Yah… you two!” Sooyoung says, as she stops in front of the newlyweds, dragging Seungwan behind her.

“What did we do now?”

“We can see what you’re trying to do, you know.” Seungwan crosses her arms in an attempt to look intimidating. (Maybe Sooyoung finds it a bit cute.) “If you wanted to get Seulgi and Joohyun alone you could’ve just asked for our help.”

“Yeah! Instead of going through dumb schemes to try and get us away from them. Not to mention, SPILLING. CHAMPAGNE. ON. MY. DRESS.”

Byulyi hides behind her wife again. “In our defense, we got really excited when we figured out their past.”

Seungwan ignores her and points at her best friend, “Yah, Yong! You act like we didn’t drink with Joohyun all the time! You know what she does when she starts to get drunk…”

“She looks at the sky.” Yongsun answers and Seungwan nods, grateful that her friend is finally thinking it through.

“And you!” Sooyoung points at Byulyi. “You literally could have asked for my help ages ago. All you had to do was say, Sooyoung, please hide for a bit so that Seulgi can talk to Joohyun in private.”

“I- you-“ Byulyi tries to come up with an excuse, “You’re right.”

Sooyoung then claps her hands together, “Okay, let’s do this properly this time!”

“Operation Bring Them Back Together is a go!” Seungwan says, fist pumping in the air.

(Byulyi and Yongsun say nothing except smile at each other as they watch the two new friends bicker.)

* * *

“Hey, Wan. I’m going to head out to the balcony to get some air, okay?”

“Do you want some company?”

“I’ll be okay.”

Seungwan watches as Joohyun retreats and gives Sooyoung a thumbs up from across the room. “Seulgi-unnie, I’ve got to go.”

“Huh? Where?” but Sooyoung is already quickly walking away.

* * *

“Hey, have you seen Sooyoung? She said she had to go but I don’t know if she left me? I mean, she’s my ride home and all…”

“She’s out by the balcony, I think.”

“Ok, cool! Thanks Byul!”

Seulgi makes her way to the balcony and spots the silhouette of her friend.

“Sooyoung! Oh.” Seulgi stops dead in her tracks, as the person standing in the balcony turns around.

“I should have figured it wasn’t Sooyoung. The silhouette was way too small.” Seulgi chuckles, but stops when she sees the trademark pout. “Plus, I don’t think anyone else loves the night sky as much as you.”

Joohyun smiles at that and sways a bit, “I just needed to clear my head. The fresh air sobers me up.”

“Woah, are you okay?” Seulgi surges forward to steady the other girl.

“I’m fine. I’m not drunk, just a little tipsy.” Joohyun says, giving Seulgi the okay sign.

“Why are you alone? Shouldn’t your girlfriend be taking care of you?”

Seulgi can’t help but smile at the way Joohyun’s eyebrows knit together in confusion. “What girlfriend?”

“Seungwan…?”

“She’s not my girlfriend, silly! We went to uni with Yongie! I’ve never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend for that matter, always been waiting.”

Seulgi can feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest, her arms are still holding Joohyun, and “God,” she thinks, “I forgot how devastatingly beautiful she was up close.”

“It’s bad to stare.” Joohyun says suddenly, snapping Seulgi out of it.

“Ah- sorry.”

Joohyun stands up straight again, and leans forward on the marble railing with Seulgi’s arm behind her just in case she sways again. “You know, the sky looked like this too.”

“What do you mean?”

“When you told me you were in love with me. It’s been 9 years but it’s so clear in my head. The moon was bright, and we went up on your roof, just like all the other times we did growing up.”

“You started crying when I said I had something to tell you.” Seulgi adds, causing the older girl to hide her face in her hands. “Why did you though?”

“Because I knew... And I knew that there was no way we could continue when I left. And I was sad we didn’t have time.”

“But you kissed me anyway.”

They stare out in silence. Byulyi and Yongsun truly picked the perfect wedding reception. It wasn’t too far from the city and it gave them the perfect view of the city skyline. It was probably an old mansion, Seulgi thinks, with the marble columns, wide dramatic staircases and open balconies.

Seulgi takes the opportunity to look at the girl beside her, her eyes closed as she breathes in the fresh air, a strange type of calm spread on her features. “Hyunnie… I’m sorry.”

Joohyun opens her eyes and turns to look at Seulgi, tilting her head slightly in confusion. Seulgi wants to turn away, she knows it’s easier to get this off her chest without Joohyun’s big eyes drilling holes into her heart.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t brave enough to tell you sooner. I told you too late, didn’t I? We barely spent twenty four hours together and it was because I was a coward that you couldn’t move forward with your life.”

“Seulgi-ya…” Joohyun reaches up and wipes away a stray tear. Seulgi hadn’t realized she was starting to cry. “You have nothing to apologize for. I was glad you told me, because I wouldn’t have the courage to do so myself. And I didn’t move on because I didn’t want to.”

Joohyun gently places her hand on the taller girl’s cheek, causing Seulgi to close her eyes and lean in to her touch. “I have no regrets. I missed you terribly. There were so many times where I just wanted to call you. I was so homesick, I felt so alone. But, it made me stronger. It made you stronger. I found Seungwan and Yongsun and I’m glad you found Sooyoung and Byul. I figured out who I was, who I wanted to be… and I know you did too.”

“Hyunnie…”

“If we had pushed to be together… when we were that young and oceans away… I think we would’ve torn each other apart and we’d be left broken. I’d be too demanding… too clingy…” Joohyun sighs, and Seulgi opens her eyes, letting her know it’s okay to continue. “Honestly, I didn’t expect you to wait for me. If suddenly you tell me, you’re in a happy relationship, I’m going to walk away. After all, nine years is a long time… but even if you didn’t. I knew I would. Because even then, I knew that no one would be able to compare to you.”

It may not be the best response to Joohyun’s monologue, but Seulgi just stares. She stares into Joohyun’s eyes as her mind tries to catch up with everything that has just been said. Joohyun missed her. Joohyun waited. Joohyun is still waiting.

“Hyunnie?”

“Seulgi-ya?”

Seulgi wraps her arms around Joohyun’s shoulders, pulling the girl into a hug that she’d been looking for for nine years. And Seulgi is amazed at how it feels like Joohyun never left, how the small girl fits perfectly into her arms, how everything feels old and new at the same time.

“Weren’t you looking for Sooyoung?” Joohyun asks, when Seulgi lets her go.

Seulgi smiles at the girl beside her, “Nah, she’ll be okay. Besides, I think what I ended up finding was much better.”

And Joohyun laughs, it echoes into the night and Seulgi’s heart is full - she hadn’t realized how much she missed it until she heard it again, after all these years. “That was so greasy. Is that how nine years changed you, Seul?”

Seulgi shrugs, “Now, you have time to find out.” and suddenly, she feels arms wrap around her waist and the scent of Joohyun’s perfume filling her lungs.

“I missed you, Seulgi-ya. I missed you so much.”

Seulgi smiles once more, her eyes turning into crescents. “I’ve missed you too. You have no idea.”

* * *

“I told you I’m lucky.” Byulyi says, as they peak behind the curtains to watch their friends.

“Yah… they wouldn’t be there if you continued your dumb ideas.” Sooyoung says behind her.

“Okay, let’s give them some space.” Yongsun says, pulling her wife away.

Seungwan looks up at the taller girl, “Guess you’re stuck with me then.”

“That doesn’t sound bad at all.”

* * *

Seulgi spots her the moment she walks into the wedding hall.

“She’s still so beautiful.” is the first thought that enters Seulgi’s mind. And judging by the way everyone seems to stop and stare, she’s pretty sure that everyone is thinking it too.

“Joohyun.” she whispers to herself, a smile spreading on her face as she says the name of the woman she loves the most.

Seulgi knows it’s rude to stare, after all, she was the one that would always remind her… but even after all this time, Seulgi couldn’t help it. Even after all this time, Seulgi couldn’t help but be captivated by her.

As Joohyun walks towards her, her dress flowing behind her, and her hair neatly pinned, Seulgi’s mind starts to race, busy thanking every god in existence for giving them this moment today. 11 years ago, Seulgi - in a spur of the moment - confessed, but life had other plans for them, and they separated. She tried to move on, but nothing worked. No one worked. Seulgi couldn’t even count the number of girls she tried to date to forget Joohyun. Then 2 years ago, they finally meet and connect once more in Byul and Yong’s wedding. And Seulgi can’t believe how easy it was for Joohyun to slip back into her life, making the 9 years of distance and silence feel like nothing. There was no learning curves, no slip ups, it was as if Joohyun never really left her side. It was as if time kept moving for everything else, their passions, their careers, their families, but their hearts were left frozen in that airport where they shared their last kiss and picked back up the moment their hearts found each other again.

“Yah… she’s so pretty.” is what Sooyoung says to break the spell.

“Yeah, she is.” Seulgi can feel her eyes start to water, and Joohyun is blinking rapidly, obviously trying to tame the waterworks on her end as well.

Joohyun is standing across her now, her big eyes glassy with the biggest smile plastered on her face, “You ready?” she asks.

Seulgi reaches for her hand and kisses it, "You have no idea."

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think :) title is from Hozier's As It Was
> 
> And tell me if somehow some of it remained  
> How long you would wait for me?  
> How long I've been away?  
> The shape that I'm in now is shaping the doorway  
> Make your good love known to me  
> Just tell me about your day


End file.
